The Secret Meetings of a Dog and a Wolf
by phantom hope
Summary: Oooo. It's my first smexy fic!


Ayame waited impatiently for him to come. Sitting under a large tree in the middle of a forest, the blossoms gently glided down to her through the midnight sky. How she longed for his touch. She found it positively intoxicating… in more ways than one.

Thinking about this, she blushed furiously. Ayame let a sly smile curve on her lips. Oh the things she would do to him when he comes! How she loved him so.

Her smile left her lips as she caught a familiar scent. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath. Koga.

She used to love him. She used to love him more than anything. Or so she had thought. She had realized awhile ago that how much she loved Koga was merely a fraction of how much she loved _him_.

Ayame let out a sigh of relief. Koga hadn't seemed to notice she had been there. "Probably on Kagome's trail. That imbecile. Doesn't he realize how much she loves Inuyasha?"

The she-wolf shook her head. How incredibly idiotic. Going after someone who obviously loves someone else. At this thought again she blushed. "But I got over it."

Inuyasha. She loved that name. He was fairly handsome, and was strong. Ayame laughed silently. There was that one time, her tribe suggested him for a mate, as he was incredibly strong, even for a half-breed.

"I'm incredibly glad I didn't," she said to herself.

"Glad you didn't, what?"

Ayame looked up. He was here! Her love was finally here. He stood in the shadows of the forest in front of her, so she could not see his face.

"How I've missed you," she whispered. She then stood up.

"Missed me?" he questioned.

"Of course!" she stated, louder than intended. "I always miss you while you're away. Please, come out from the shadows. I wish to see your face."

Sesshomaru then stepped out from the shadows. On his face an unfamiliar expression: one of happiness. However, he still did not smile. He never used _real_ facial expressions. One was to read his emotion in his eyes, and right now, they had an almost, mischievous twinkle in them.

The dog lord kept walking, closer and closer to the princess. Finally, they were mere inches apart. He was inhaling her scent. It was that of iris flowers, the flower for which she was named. This, combined with various other smells, made her simply irresistible to him.

As he was inhaling her scent, Ayame did the same. She couldn't place the smell. It just smelled wonderful. It gave her comfort. It told her that he was here, that _he _would hold her. It made her feel wanted. And safe.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru pounced on her, his lips colliding almost painfully onto hers. He licked her bottom lip, pleading, no, _demanding _permission for entrance. Ayame had no reason to disincline.

Soon, almost in an instant, they soon became just a coil of limbs on the bed of grass. Their clothing was tossed off around them in the clearing (this took awhile for Sesshomaru, being he insists on wearing so much).

They began a small war of sorts, a battle for who would be on top. For a breif moment, Ayame came out triumphant. She began planting kisses on his lips. His chin. His neck. His chest. She then made her way back up to his lips.

Sesshomaru saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back atop her. He then left a trail of his own small wet kisses down her neck and chest, caressing her breasts all the while. He makes his way back to her lips, and once again gives her that sadistically pleasing kiss.

He slowly inserted himself inside her. Their pleasure filled moans, they were sure, could be heard through out the forest. However, they honestly couldn't care less. Their ecstasy was well earned, and they wait long enough between each meeting as it is.

As they let out their last moans, he lays down next to her, giving her one last kiss. Sesshomaru and Ayame quickly dress (again taking awhile for Sesshoamaru, as he _really _wears so much) and part, a simple good-bye sufficing.

Sesshomaru returned to his little camp near the river. Rin was sleeping soundly, cuddled next to Ah-Uhn in her little blanket. Jaken was sitting in his sleep, finally giving in to sleep as he tried to await his master.

Ayame made her way back to her tribe. All were asleep, as she soon was as well, dreaming of the day she'll meet her dog lord again.


End file.
